It is known that global environmental pollution and ecological devastation problems have become more and more serious. According to the “Rio Declaration on Environment and Development” and “the United Nations Framework Convention on Climate Change” passed by the World Commission on Environment and Development held in Rio de Janeiro, Brazil, anew model of lasting development and application of energy has been established. Especially, the utilization of solar energy is popularly encouraged. The utilization of solar energy has been tightly bonded with international environmental protection. In addition, in the World Solar Energy Summit Conference held by United Nations in Republic of Zimbabwe in 1996, Declaration on Development of Solar Energy was issued and many important treaties such as “International Solar Energy Convention” and “1996-2005 Solar Energy Ten Years Action Project” are regulated to claim the concrete determination of United Nations and all the countries over the world of development of solar energy. In the Conference, these countries are also demanded to transfer technologic achievement together into practical production so as to develop solar energy industries and widely utilize endless solar energy supply.
Conventionally, the test of efficiency of solar photovoltaic panel is performed on a horizontal face. A xenon light with fixed power is used to perpendicularly be projected upon the solar photovoltaic panel to simulate sunshine for measuring voltage and current to obtain efficiency curve. According to such measure, only a fixed solar photovoltaic panel can be tested, while the efficiency change of a solar photovoltaic panel in an inclined state under the different surface temperatures can be hardly tested.
It is therefore tried by the applicant to provide a solar photovoltaic panel test platform, which can provide different illuminations, angles of incidence and heat dissipation modes to test the efficiency of solar photovoltaic panels.